


Wet

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multi, Shower Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome, idk what else to tag it as but three girlfriends having a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: In which Fareeha 'Lesbian Disaster' Amari has the night of her life





	Wet

Was there anything better than a hot shower after a hard workout? Fareeha didn’t think so. She slipped beneath the pounding water with a grateful sigh and closed her eyes, content for a moment to let the water run over her aching muscles and breathed deeply, feeling the steam warm her up.

After a few lingering minutes, Fareeha reached for her shower caddy and pulled out a loofah, lathered it up with foamy bubbles and began to scrub herself clean of sweat. It had been a fun workout – she and a couple of the other girls had met up for a team effort. Speaking of the others, they really ought to be here by now, because she hadn’t left the gym _that_ long ago.

Right on cue, the door opened up and her two gym buddies came in. Most of the shower blocks on the base had private stalls, but the showers right by the gym were communal, not that Fareeha knew why. She opened her eyes and peered at them through the running water – Satya and Sombra were holding hands and smiling at one another. Satya’s head turned towards Fareeha and a slow smile spread across her face, and Fareeha blushed and stepped back a little, trying to hide in the hot water.

It wasn’t that she was embarrassed, not really.

It was the fact that she had a major crush on Satya that was the problem, and now… Satya was taken.

Fareeha had all but curled up and cried when she’d heard that Satya and Sombra were an item, because she’d been crushing on the architech for months, and had been working herself up towards asking her out. For a while she’d delayed because she hadn’t known if Satya even liked women, and just when she was building up the courage to ask her out on a small date, Sombra happened.

To make matters even worse, Fareeha had been crushing on Sombra as well. The Mexican hacker had jumped ship from Talon, proving that she’d always been working on undermining the terrorist group, and after a period of intense suspicion she’d proved herself to be truthful, and had settled in to be one of the team. Fareeha hadn’t crushed on Sombra to quite the extent she’d fallen for Satya, but still, it was heartbreaking to see both objects of her fancy get together and crush her hopes and dreams completely. Still, she’d done her level best to get over it and become good friends with both girls anyway, and had hidden her feelings away.

Or so she thought.

Fareeha watched, cheeks burning, as Satya began to undress, pausing to whisper something to Sombra and smile. She had an intense love of yoga and had put both Fareeha and Sombra through their paces earlier that afternoon, and Fareeha had had quite a time trying to focus on the poses and not Satya’s gorgeous legs and incredible hips in those tight yoga pants. She watched, unable to help herself, as Satya slowly stripped off, while Sombra rifled through her gym bag. Satya revealed her lean body piece by piece, and Fareeha tipped her head back, trying to wash the red from her cheeks. When she finally emerged, she found that now Sombra was naked too, and both women had collected their shower caddies and had taken up the empty showers on either side of her.

Fareeha’s mouth went dry, because no matter where she looked, she got an eyeful. It made her feel kind of bad, actually – to be perving on them like this when they were just trying to shower, even if she couldn’t really help herself. She spun around to face the wall instead and focused on lathering herself up with bubbles, and then to her surprise, the loofah disappeared from her hands.

“You’ve missed a spot.”

Fareeha stiffened as behind her, Satya began to rub the loofah in slow circles over her back.

“Satya?” She croaked. “What are you-”

“Don’t forget down here.”

Fareeha jumped slightly as Sombra’s light touch skimmed along her hip, and both women laughed soft, husky laughs that made heat erupt in the centre of her belly.

“Is this alright, Fareeha?” Satya purred, the loofah rubbing gently along her shoulders while her other hand traced down her spine.

“Um…” Fareeha sure as shit wasn’t going to say no, but she felt saying yes would be a little too forward.

“Mm.” Sombra made a delighted sound. “It feels nice, doesn’t it?”

Fareeha’s breath caught when one of them, she couldn’t tell who, skimmed their hand along her thigh. “Uh… yes.” She breathed, then looked over her shoulder. “What are you…?”

“Listen, Fareeha.” Sombra said, a seductive look on her face that made Fareeha’s stomach clench. “We know. Don’t we, Satya?”

Satya nodded as Fareeha’s wide eyed gaze skipped to her face. “We do.” She purred. “We’ve seen you watching us.”

Fareeha flushed and both women laughed softly.

“You see? She likes it.” Sombra said in delight.

“Of course she does.” Satya said authoritatively, and from the pressure of her hand at her waist, Fareeha turned around to face them properly. There was a soft ache growing between her thighs and her nipples were hard as cherries and Satya bit her lip as her gaze blatantly fell to Fareeha’s chest. “Lovely.” She murmured, and brought up her hand to skim along Fareeha’s ribs, just shy of her breast. Fareeha shivered, mouth dry.

“Satya and I are up for a bit of fun.” Sombra said with a grin. “We thought you might like to join us.”

If there was any doubt as to what was happening, it was gone now. Fareeha swallowed hard for a moment, then smiled a little shakily. “I’d like that.”

Sombra and Satya exchanged a smile that made Fareeha feel weak in the knees, and then Satya stepped forwards, pulled her down to her height, and kissed her. Fareeha gasped against the smaller woman’s mouth and then closed her eyes and kissed her back wholeheartedly. Sombra’s touch landed on her then, tracing gently over her body as Satya’s hands did the same, and Fareeha felt utterly giddy. How long had she fantasied of this moment, of feeling their kisses and their touches? Granted, she hadn’t actually pictured them in a threesome before, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying herself immensely.

Satya broke the kiss then, but before Fareeha could feel disappointed Sombra leaned in to take her mouth. Satya moved around to her back then, pressing up against her body as Sombra did the same, and Fareeha groaned into Sombra’s mouth at the feel of their soft breasts against her. Satya’s hands roamed over her body, the soft flesh of her good hand a contrast to the metal of her prosthetic, and then she procured a bottle of body wash from somewhere and tipped it over them. Fareeha cupped Sombra’s jaw in her hands and kissed her harder, running her tongue along the seam of the other woman’s lips as their breasts slid together, skin slippery from the bubbles.

“Sombra, the door.”

Fareeha opened her eyes at Satya’s voice, and then Sombra broke away and kissed her nose lightly.

“I’ll be right back.” She promised, and Fareeha nodded and gasped as Satya’s prosthetic hand cupped her left breast and pinched her nipple lightly.

“Is this alright, Fareeha?” Satya murmured softly. “We don’t want to pressure you-”

“You aren’t.” Fareeha replied, gritting her teeth to stave off a whimper as Satya’s flesh hand stroked lightly just above her slit, sliding through the black curls there.

“Good.” Satya’s teeth sank into her shoulder lightly and Fareeha moaned, as Sombra finished locking the door and headed back over. “Because we want you, Fareeha. Don’t we, Sombra?”

“We sure do.” Heat flashed in Sombra’s eyes as she stepped back in to kiss Fareeha lightly, before kissing Satya gently over her shoulder. Satya’s fingers dipped lower then, parting her gently, and Fareeha stifled a cry.

“Don’t do that, _chica_.” Sombra scolded her. “I want to hear you moaning.” She cupped Fareeha’s breasts with both hands and Satya’s prosthetic dipped down, stroking her hip gently as her fingers moved gently over her clit. Fareeha tipped her head back and whimpered at the feel of Satya’s fingers against her sensitive flesh, and widened her stance a little for better access.

“Mm, good girl.” Satya murmured her praise, and Fareeha clenched her jaw against the wave of heat Satya’s approval sent through her. Sombra dipped down, nipping at Fareeha’s collarbones gently, and then she dipped down and took a nipple into her warm, wet mouth. Fareeha titled her hips, trying to get more pressure against her most sensitive place as both woman continued their torturous assault on her body, but they took their time, determined to tease, and all too soon, Satya pulled her fingers from Fareeha’s slit, leaving her breathless.

“Satya...” She whimpered, turning her head to the side to look for the architech. “Please…”

Satya leaned in and kissed her briefly. “Don’t you worry, _nã priyamaina_.” She crooned. “We’ll take care of you.”

Fareeha bit her lip at the unfamiliar words on Satya’s tongue, then smiled at her. “If it’s anything like what you’ve been doing.” She laughed, “I’ll believe you.”

Sombra suckled hard at her breast for a moment, making Fareeha gasp, then let go with a wet _smack_.

“Time?” She asked with a raise of her brows, and Satya nodded.

“It’s time.” She agreed.

Fareeha raised her brows. “Time for what?”

Sombra giggled mischievously. “You’ll see.” She lifted both hands to cup Fareeha’s breasts, rolling her nipples gently until Fareeha bit her lip. “The fun part about fucking an architech is that you never run out of toys.”

_…Toys?_

Fareeha bit her lip harder as Satya, a smile on her face, lifted her hands and began to form the wireframe of something. Fareeha leaned in to kiss Sombra’s mouth while watching, and then ducked under her chin to sink her teeth into the junction of her shoulder, making her moan. Fareeha gathered Sombra closer, her hands roaming over her body, and bit and suckled at her skin until Sombra moaned and turned her face to Satya.

“Hurry up, _bebé!_ ” She commanded playfully. “I wanna fuck her brains out and I can’t do that without you!”

Satya merely gave them a cool smile. “Have patience.” She crooned, twisting her hands gracefully around a large blue wireframe. “You start. I’ll be a minute or two.”

Sombra laughed in a way that made Fareeha’s stomach clench, and then the smaller woman tugged her down to kiss her properly. Fareeha was taller than both of them, but the sensation of following their orders was enough to have her soaking, so she obeyed when Sombra pushed her back against the wall, directing the shower above her head to keep the tiles warm. Sombra gave her a wicked grin, then got to her knees. Fareeha’s breath caught at the provocative sight, and then she bit her lip as Sombra leaned in and kissed her just above her black curls.

Sombra pushed her thighs gently apart, and then Fareeha whimpered as she pressed a delicate kiss to her slit, then pulled back slightly.

“Oh, she tastes gorgeous.” She growled, and Satya’s eyes darkened as she worked on her construct.

“I’m sure she does. Eat her properly.” She commanded. “But don’t let her come. Not yet.”

Fareeha let out a whine at that, heat swirling in her belly as Sombra promptly obeyed and pressed her face against the junction of her thighs. Sombra lifted her thigh and laid it across her shoulder, and Fareeha braced her shoulders against the wall and threaded her fingers into Sombra’s wet hair as she parted her slit with a firm swipe of her tongue.

She whimpered and cried out, hips shifting and calf tightening around Sombra’s head as she devoured her, and the smaller woman seized her hips with her hands and dragged Fareeha into her face, setting up a rhythm that made her blood boil.

“Mm, she’s so fuckin’ wet.” Sombra commented as she pulled back slightly, and Satya moaned softly.

“Tell me.”

Fareeha whimpered – she’d never heard anything hotter.

“She’s soaking.” Sombra continued, pausing eating Fareeha out every few moments so she could describe her to Satya. “Mess all down her thighs but she tastes so _good_. She’s sensitive – I can make her moan like _this_ -” Sombra leaned in and laved at her with the flat of her tongue, and Fareeha squeezed her eyes shut and moaned. “-see? You’ll have fun with that, won’t you, Satya?”

“I certainly will.”

Satya’s seductive voice made Fareeha whimper, and then as Sombra pulled back to grin up at her, it got better.

“You’re going to have fun today, Fareeha.” She said with a broad grin. “Satya _loves_ to tease. She’ll have you _begging_ to come.”

The ache between her thighs sharpened and Fareeha groaned. “Please-!”

“Mm, hear that?” Sombra licked her fingers and swirled them delicately over Fareeha’s clit, making her hips buck. “She _wants_ you to tease, Satya.”

“Then I will.” Satya sounded supremely satisfied, and then she laughed slightly. “I’m finished. Bring her over here.”

“I’m not done!” Sombra protested, but she pulled back anyway. Fareeha opened her eyes to find Satya standing beside a hard light construct – it looked a little like a gynaecologists chair, complete with footrests that would leave the occupant spread wide open. Fareeha sucked in a breath.

“Come on, _cariña_.” Sombra took Fareeha’s hand and smiled at her softly.  “Time to have a little fun.”

Fareeha nodded and breathed deeply as she followed Sombra over to the chair. Both women touched her, massaging her body and kissing her sweetly as they helped her into the chair, and then Satya settled Fareeha’s legs into the footrests and came to stand in between her spread thighs. Fareeha whimpered as Satya’s touch traced over the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, and the architech smiled wickedly at her.

“Do you see what I see?” She asked, and Fareeha furrowed her brow.

“Uh…”

“I see _two_ beautiful women here in need of a good fucking. Fareeha, did you notice how I built this chair?”

Fareeha frowned and turned her head to the side, trying to work out what Satya meant. She caught sight of two panels on either side of her head, that looked almost like footrests…

“Oh!” She said in realisation, and turned to Sombra. “Yes, _please_.”

Sombra giggled delightedly. “That’s what I wanted to hear. You gonna make me come?”

“Sit on my face and find out.” Fareeha grinned at both of them as Sombra sucked in a breath and stepped up onto the footrests, manoeuvring herself into position. She grabbed hold of the top of the chair with one hand and sank her other into Fareeha’s hair, and smiled down at her.

“Big words, Fareeha. Let’s see you live up to them.”

Sombra lowered herself down and Fareeha gripped the other woman’s hips and relished her first taste. Sombra was fresh and sweet and wetness ran down her chin as Fareeha hungrily buried her face in her soaked slit.

“Oh! _Fareeha_ -” Sombra moaned and Fareeha revelled in her victory and slid one hand between Sombra’s thighs so she could part her with her fingers, and laved at her clit with the flat of her tongue.

She had almost forgotten Satya standing between her thighs when a peculiar hardness ran along her slit, making her shudder. She paused her ministrations long enough to cry out Satya’s name, which made Sombra moan in frustration.

“Relax, Fareeha.” Satya purred, rubbing the hard light dildo over her clit. “Let me make you feel good.”

Fareeha moaned into Sombra’s slit and tugged on her hips, trying to get more of her. She tasted so good – Sombra was whimpering and moaning, her hips rotating in small, shivering circles around Fareeha’s tongue. She tasted so fucking good – Fareeha eagerly buried her face in the hacker’s slick soaked slit – she was dripping wet and her juices coated Fareeha’s face as she drew Sombra’s clit between her lips and suckled softly, drawing a strangled gasp from the smaller woman’s throat. It was Fareeha’s turn to gasp as Satya slid the dildo to her entrance and realised she’d slathered it in something cool and slick – had they planned this enough to bring lube with them to the showers? Though, considering this was Satya, they probably had. Satya continued to tease, running the dildo over her clit and down to her entrance, pushing in just slightly before pulling away. Heat burned through Fareeha, and she let her knees fall open wider, hoping that Satya would get the hint.

Satya’s fingers slid into her slit and began to rub delicate circles on her clit, and Fareeha gasped. She’d definitely gotten the hint.

“Feeling impatient, are we?” She crooned. “Do you want me to fill you up?” She punctuated this with a suggestive slide of the dildo, and Fareeha groaned, tilting her hips up.

“Yes!” She whimpered, her words muffled by Sombra’s wet flesh.

“Mm, good girl.” A flash of heat seared through her at the praise, and then Satya slowly pushed the dildo inside her, and Fareeha moaned. She focused on Sombra’s clit, and slid two fingers inside her, crooking her fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion until Sombra shuddered overtop of her.

“Oh, fuck! Oh God, don’t stop-” Sombra was beginning to shake, and Fareeha did her level best to not let herself stop and react to Satya slowly fucking her with the dildo as she focused on doing exactly what she was doing in order to push Sombra over the edge. By the time Sombra convulsed and cried out, murmuring her praise in Spanish, Fareeha’s jaw was sore, her fingers were tired and her tongue ached, but she kept enthusiastically eating Sombra out throughout the duration of her orgasm, until the smaller woman sagged against her then pulled away, and climbed off her face.

“Oh, that was _good_.” Sombra leaned in, resting her weight on the chair while she caught her breath. “That deserves a reward, Satya.”

“Does it?” Satya made the pressure of her fingers over Fareeha’s clit a little firmer, and she squirmed in the chair. “Come over here.” She murmured to Sombra.

Fareeha lay back, hands clenched tightly around the edges of the seat, a deep tremble working its way through her thighs as Sombra kissed Satya lightly. Fareeha watched with fire trembling through her veins as Satya paused her ministrations (and Fareeha cried out at the loss) to murmur something in Sombra’s ear, then form something with her hard light, and Sombra then came back over to kiss Fareeha lightly.

She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing into the kiss as Sombra massaged her breasts, cupping and squeezing and teasing her nipples until she ached.

“Oh, please.” She moaned, and Satya chuckled lightly. Fareeha opened her eyes at the feel of something prodding against her entrance, and found that Satya had crafted herself a hard light strap on, and she thrust her hips slowly back and forth, running the fake cock through Fareeha’s lower lips and over her clit until she squirmed.

“Ready?” She purred, and Fareeha nodded.

“Please!”

Fareeha held on tightly to Sombra as she suckled her nipples, and Satya slowly entered her, rolling her hips gently and making Fareeha arch up to meet her. Sombra suckled hard, and having released one puffy, swollen nipple, latched on to the other. Her mouth was wet and warm and felt so _good_ , and Fareeha threaded her hands into Sombra’s hair and held on tight as Satya’s thrusts increased in speed.

Fareeha cried out, clenching around the fake cock deep inside her and then bucked her hips when a softly buzzing vibe landed on her clit. The throb between her legs began to strengthen, pulsing through her blood, and Fareeha tipped her head back and cried out. Satya gripped her hip with one hand for leverage and with the other, ran the vibrator over Fareeha’s clit in firm, unrelenting circles. The twin sensations of getting fucked hard while intense vibrations shuddered through her melded with the feeling of Sombra suckling at her breast, her fingers teasing her other nipple at the same time, and Fareeha screwed her eyes shut and wrenched her head to the side, a wail on her lips. The ecstasy in her blood was growing, brightening, bleeding through her in waves that started at the tight coil in her belly. Fuck, she was _so close_ , she couldn’t stand it, she _needed_ to come – Satya pulled back, and Fareeha’s eyes popped open with a desperate, frustrated cry.

“Come back, please-” She gasped out. “-please let me-”

“Not yet.” Satya looked very pleased with herself as she began to unbuckle the strap on, and Fareeha watched, uncomprehending, until Sombra released her breasts and the two women swapped. She bit her lip in desperate anticipation as Sombra nestled in close between her thighs, the thick strap on once more sliding between her lower lips, giving her stimulation enough to make her tremble, but not enough to push her over the edge.

At the same time, Satya walked up to the head of the chair, hips swaying seductively. “Surely you’ve realised by now, Fareeha.” She purred. “You don’t come until we do.”

Realisation hit her as Satya stepped up onto the footrests – she was going to sit on her face, and Fareeha was finally going to live her dream – eating out Satya Vaswani. Heat burned through her and she arched her hips, trying to force the strap on harder against her clit, but Sombra, the teasing girl, pulled back with a laugh.

Satya delicately lowered herself down and Fareeha licked her lips, her hands gripping the architech’s hips in an effort to guide her to her lips. Satya paused and looked down, her expression haughty. “Will you please me?” She asked, and Fareeha trembled.

“Yes.” She moaned. “God, yes.”

Satya’s haughty expression turned pleased. “Good.” She purred, sliding her fingers down to her own slit and parting her lips, and Fareeha stared at her, because Satya looked so incredible sitting poised above her, slickness soaking her thighs and fuck, she wanted Satya on her face and she wanted Sombra to fuck her with that fake cock and she couldn’t believe this was happening to her – Satya rubbed her fingers in a gentle swirl over her own clit, then sucked her juices off them with a slight moan, which only made the fire in Fareeha’s veins burn hotter. “Eat it.” She said sharply – it was a command that Fareeha was only too happy to follow. Satya lowered herself down and Fareeha gripped her hips and buried herself in her slit, parting those slick lips with a firm swipe of her tongue.

In the next second Sombra entered her with the strap on, and Fareeha moaned sharply into Satya’s slit at the feeling of being filled. Sombra set up a sharp, fast rhythm, fucking her hard and driving her up the chair with each thrust. Fareeha grunted and moaned with each thrust, and did her level best to ignore the sheer pleasure as she focused on pleasing Satya – she brought two fingers up and slid them inside her, which made the architech buck her hips, and then brought her lips up around Satya’s clit so she could draw the swollen bud into her mouth and suckle firmly. Satya cried out and ground down firmly on her face, and Fareeha could hardly breathe but _damn_ , drowning in pussy was _definitely_ the only way to go and so she gripped Satya’s hips tighter, eating her out enthusiastically, catching tiny snatches of air when Satya’s hips circled on her tongue.

It was obvious that Satya had gotten herself very worked up while fucking Fareeha and watching Sombra get off, and she was quite sensitive – just as many times as she ground down to get more pressure from Fareeha’s tongue, her hips were trying to escape from the onslaught of pleasure. Fareeha didn’t allow this to happen – she gripped Satya’s thigh with one hand and pinned her in place, laving and suckling at her clit while fucking her with her other hand, and before long, Satya’s thighs were trembling and she was tugging at Fareeha’s hair as she moaned.

Sombra had brought out the vibrator and was teasing once more, and Fareeha bucked her hips desperately, trying to force those delicious vibrations against her even as she lifted her legs from the footrests and wrapped them around Sombra’s waist, holding the strap on inside her as deep as possible. She could tell Satya was getting close and even though her tongue was tired as hell from eating two gorgeous ladies out, Fareeha refused to stop and when Satya finally crested the wave, she shuddered and cried out, and Fareeha greedily tasted her, slick on her tongue.

“ _Ah_ … oh _Gods_ ….” Satya whimpered and shuddered atop Fareeha’s face as she came down from the clouds, then looked over her shoulder. “She’s done well. Fuck her hard, now.”

Fareeha released Satya’s hips as she stepped down from the footrests and held out her hands, spinning a wireframe that formed a small bullet vibe. Satya flicked this vibrator on and gave her a wicked grin.

“Are your nipples sensitive, Fareeha?” She asked seductively, and Fareeha clenched around the strap on in anticipation.

“Yes!” She gasped out – and it was true. Sometimes, she’d even managed to get herself off just by playing with her tits.

“Good.”

Fareeha closed her eyes and let the sensations buffet her – Satya teasing her swollen nipples with the vibrator, leaning down her kiss her deeply or suck a nipple into her warm, wet mouth, and Sombra fucking her hard, passing the vibrator over her clit in firm yet torturous circles, because it wasn’t enough. “Oh, _God!”_ She whimpered in Arabic.

“What do we think, Satya?” That was Sombra’s voice, and Fareeha moaned to herself, writhing beneath them. “Has she done enough? Do we let her come?”

“Yes, I think so.” Satya’s voice had a hint of humour in it, rich and delicious. “If we don’t, she might not want to join us again.”

Fareeha’s eyes flew wide and she stared at both of them as her stomach clenched – _this wasn’t a one time thing?_

“W-what?” She gasped out, and Satya leaned down to kiss her gently.

“We’ve been thinking, you know.” She purred, twisting the vibrator over Fareeha’s breasts. “We both like you, and we know you like us – we could make this a regular thing.”

“Oh, _please_ -” Fareeha gasped out, unsure if she was replying to Satya or begging Sombra to stop teasing, and both women laughed softly.

“That answers that!” Sombra giggled to herself, and then neither of them were teasing anymore. Fareeha gritted her teeth as Sombra pressed the vibrator firmly on her clit, no longer rubbing it teasingly, but instead holding it there so she had no reprieve from the torturously delicious vibrations as she continued to get fucked by the fake cock. The sensations grew and melded, until she was _right there_ , right on the cusp, and she gasped it out between desperate gasps for air.

Fareeha threw her head back as she came, electricity sparked through her blood and she writhed desperately through her release, a desperate wail escaping her throat.

Her orgasm faded and it was too much – she withdrew her legs from Sombra’s waist and tried to squirm away from the unrelenting vibrations sparking through her. Sombra chuckled evilly and gripped Fareeha’s hip, holding the vibe against her and massaging her clit in firm circles. Fareeha threw her head back, panting hard. Her hips bucked and Sombra’s grip on her tightened, and Satya was relentless in her assault on Fareeha’s tender breasts.

“Ah!” She gasped. “Too much! It’s too much!”

Sombra finally relented and withdrew the vibrator. She switched it off as Fareeha sagged in relief, pleasure still swirling in her blood.

Satya lifted her head to kiss her mouth gently, and Fareeha kissed her back eagerly.

“How did you like that?” Sombra asked softly.

“Ah… it was _amazing_.” Fareeha sighed happily, bliss fogging her thoughts.

“I’m glad.” Sombra walked up towards Fareeha’s head, her hand trailing up her naked body as she went. Satya cupped Fareeha’s naked breast and Fareeha bit her lip, and then received a soft and gentle kiss from the architech. Trailing her fingers along Satya’s jaw, Fareeha was on the pinnacle of bliss – and then Sombra spoke.

“We’d better get cleaned up.” She said with a grin. “Someone else might want to use the showers.”

“Mm, you’re right.” Satya replied. “Shall we take this to my bedroom?”

“In a moment.”

Excitement thrummed through Fareeha’s veins at the thought. She sat up and both women helped her down from the chair, and then Sombra dragged them back beneath the shower stream. Picking up a bottle of shower gel, she poured it liberally over everyone, then grinned at them.

“What? We’re all sweaty.”

“Mm, true.” Satya looked down at herself and then, as Sombra stepped behind the architech and pressed her breasts into her back, rubbing the soapy loofah over Satya’s taut belly, Fareeha got bold and began to massage the gel into Satya’s breasts. As Satya’s expression softened and she let out a soft sigh of pleasure, heat sparked between her legs and Fareeha smiled to herself – it was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for the lovely darth-moraband! 
> 
> I gotta write more of these gals *sweats*


End file.
